Step Up On The Stage!
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is a part-time janitor at the paramount theater, but has always wanted to become a part of a huge musical. When his favorite musical is in need of casting, he doesn't even bother with auditioning... that until his uncle Gobber gave him an opportunity in helping behind the scenes and he meets the people who got their parts. Ft. ROTBD & More!
1. Paramount Theater

Being on stage is both the most exhilarating and terrifying feeling everyone at one point face; whether you're acting, singing, dancing, or possibly all three. Mixing all of those quality in one dramatic cauldron and you get a new home for all artistic form to take place and tied them all together.

Theater.

* * *

"Hiccup!" A strong Scottish accent called out a tall brunette who was texting his friend, something about an after school project happening in their biology class. Said boy who goes by Hiccup look up from his screen to get a light smack behind the head. "Is the stage mopped?"

"I...haven't gotten to that." He rubbed the back of his head as he glared at his boss, Gobber.

"Come on lad! You know we got audition tomorrow morning." Gobber swing his arms in huge gesture, always exaggerating thing to a ridiculous extent. That's what happen when you work at a theater for ten years with past actors and composers.

"On it…" Hiccup send one last text before making his way to the janitor closet. Finally grabbed a flat broom and a head replacement for later use of the nifty Sweeper, and he slowly walk over to the backstage, leading to the main stage, and begin cleaning.

After a few laps around the stage. He look at the spacious auditorium always having his eyes shine with longing for a moment on the stage. The many rows of red velvet chairs place over the matching red carpet, a couple of viewing roofs above the first floor rows. He stacked his hands on top of each other along with placing them on the tip of the broom, lowering his chin on the back of his hands the imagination and dreams took over his mind.

The crowd filled the silence by giving the tall boy a standing ovation, all coming from family and friends along with new theater peers. Whistling, cheering, and applause all in the name of Hiccup Haddock The Third, the talented boy who stole the show with an incredible solo. He could imagine his father smiling proud of the boy who grown into an artistic man. Hiccup smiling as wide as the crowd's approvement he's receiving, Maybe more wider for the hard work and motivation that got to where he has been wanting to be all these years.

Ever since his late mother took him to the theater to see a musical called Finding Neverland, listening to their most powerful song Stronger. He been hell on bent auditioning for any parts that could lead him to his conquest. But alas, he couldn't make the qualifications due to his uncoordinated feet, mainly his prosthetic replacing his left leg was never meant to handle any type of choreography.

A sigh escape his lips for all he can do is dream for his desired career to take off, much like his fleeting thoughts.

"You done with the broom, Hiccup?" Gobber check up on his favorite employee. The moment he easily see the longing look the brunette, the middle-aged blond couldn't help but pity the boy. Collecting himself, Gobber approach Hiccup and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how bad you want to become a part of the theater… But you just… don't have the skills, yet."

"I know that… it's not like it took me after fifteen auditions to take a hint."

"At least you got me. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to get free access at every shows this theater hosted for many years." Gobber belt out a laugh. By the time he slowly stop, Hiccup did revealed a genuine smile underneath his earlier sadness.

"Thanks Gobber."

"Well then!" The older male straighten his height, or at least try to, and gave the brunette a smack on his back that almost send the scrawny guy falling toward. "I better go check if there's anyone is out at the door."

"Alright."

They both shared a happy moment of appreciation for one another. Before Gobber was a couple of feet from the entrance, Hiccup stopped him with a shout.

"What show is coming to the theater?!" In which he regretted asking, for the one-word answer practically broke his heart.

* * *

By the time Hiccup came home. A huge black furred Cane Corso dog, ran and pounce on his best friend, happily licking his face.

"Good to see you too, Toothless." He happily give the black canine a scratch behind the ear. After a few moments, he was finally able to get up and look around the house to see if his father have return home as well. Look like the tall built man hasn't come home yet. Then again the teen should have notice that the other car wasn't in the driveway.

That small happiness quickly died down as he walk over to couch in the living and crash down on his back. A sigh leaving his lips again what seem to be the umpteenth time. Toothless quickly notice his owner change in mood. The three-legged friend slowly approach Hiccup, sit up straight very closely to the couch, and lean his head forward to have his nose touch his owner's own.

"I'm fine." Hiccup appreciates his best friend's concern for him. "I just got news that the theater is premiering Newsies. It's great, because it's one of my favorite musicals of all time… I just won't be part...of it." On one hand, he's happy for his job granted him free access in seeing the show, but on the other hand he knows how complicated and excruciating the choreography are in that show. It couldn't be helped, he sucks at dancing and slip up after the fourth step in anything. Even so, it sucks. Newsies made an impact in his life thanks to its story, the rebellious music, and the message that speak of generation differences.

What would he give to be a part of something that influenced him so much to get into the theater

'Someday, I gonna be on that stage.'


	2. The Auditions

**Thanks for reading my work!**

 ** _Copyrights:  
_ -I only own the story plots, a laptop, and bad grammar writing skills.  
 _-Man or Muppet by Walter ft. Jason Segul  
-Tightrope by Michelle Williams_**

* * *

The auditorium was filled with a small group of people; some eager, nervous, and one's getting really cocky about his theater skills. But anyway, they're all eager to try and win the best role there was: Jack Kelly and Katherine Pulitzer.

Today there are three judges: Gene, Belle, and Lumiere. All three coming from the Disney production, a huge entertainment company known nationwide for their musicals and plays. Gene is the director and owner of this very building that's holding auditions at the moment, Belle's is a teacher of advance English in their annexed college and very popular with her playwrights, and Lumiere is a free lance choreographer and singing coach.

"Thank you Steve, for coming. We'll be discussing your performance after the day ends."

"Alright, call me first so I can claim my rightful role." A buff voice spilling with self-conceited. Everyone hate those kinds of people. This guy might be one of those dogs that bark but no bite, and honestly his singing isn't too bad if he hadn't put 'his own spin on the lyrics.'

Hiccup rolled his eyes at this guy's response. No humbleness at all. Gobber on the other was shaking his head in disappointment of the participator.

"Again, thanks Steve." The Director hides his agitation as he gives out a robotic gratitude. As soon as the guy in the blue shirt left the stage, the young Frenchmen groan.

"That boy… was interesting…" Belle tried to be optimistic with an awkward smile.

"Yeah, his cockiness remind of that stalker-ish admirer you had back in high school." The brunette woman lightly smack his arm, she huffs at her best friend's comment. He put his hands up in defense against her petite wrath. "It's true! Try and name another who was all boasting."

"Hey guys. We got work to do! We must find the perfect people to cast, now vamanos!" Gene's blue eyes sparks of passion. The large man look at the next application of the next participator.

"Jackson Frost!"

Hiccup tries to stifle a laugh as he's getting disapproval from his boss… who was also trying to hold back own laughter. Both them just blew raspberries or giggles.

On stage came a tall boy with white locks and tints of silver, his skin possibly pale as the snow, and his eyes shine electric blue. Jackson had on a simple dark V-neck blue, a pair black pants, and blue converse. He smiles at the judges, but stare blankly at Hiccup and Gobber. Hiccup had the sink in seat a little when he met the chilling eyes of the performer.

"You wanna state your case." Gene ask in a Jamaican voice out of nowhere.

"I'm Jackson Frost, Jack for short… Auditioning for… Jack. Kelly." The white hair boy introduced himself quite awkwardly, just realizing his name and introduction came out as an alleration.

"Nice alliteration." Belle smirk at the boy. "And what song will you be singing? Hopefully not a song from your own musical Jack."

Jack responded with a nervous chuckle as he scratch the back of his head. Being nervous as hell; he try to find something to retort as a joke to ease up the nerves.

"Oh no, ma'am," He playfully wave a hand up front to pass of the comment as a joke. "I'm not that sure of myself, unlike that last guy." This cause an uproar of laughter from all three judges.

"Jokes aside," Belle was the to end her laughter. Straightening her back she clear her throat, returning to her proper judge persona. "What song will you be performing for us?"

"I'll be singing Man or Muppet by Walter" Jack proudly announce his song with a childish smile. Everyone in the building is dumbfounded by the white-haired boy's choice. It's...unexpecting. It's from a kid musical movie, about puppets, and the song is a depressing identity crisis that only last less than three minutes.

"Ugh! Such a throwback in the 00s'!" Well everyone except Gene is dumbfounded. The large man enthusiastically tap his pen on the table. "Sing whenever you're ready… and I prefer you sing the chorus…" He mumble the last part in hopefulness. As he shrinks a little in his childish moment.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm gonna sing the beginning. It's a short song after all.

"Ooh. A build up! Sing your heart out!"

Jack takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders, and stretching all his fingers. He start

 **I look into these eyes  
** **And I don't recognize  
** **The one I see inside  
** **It's time for me to decide**

 **Am I a man or am I a Muppet  
** **If I'm a Muppet, well I'm a very manly Muppet  
**

 **Am I a Muppet or am I a man**  
 **If I'm a man that makes me a Muppet of a man**

 **Here I go again**

 **I'm always running out of time**  
 **I think I've made up my mind**  
 **Now I understand, who I am**

 **I'm a man**  
 **I'm a Muppet**  
 **I'm a Muppet of a man**  
 **I'm a very manly Muppet**  
 **I'm a Muppet man**

 **That's what I am**

Hiccup has to admit, this second Jack got the pipes to play the leader of the Newsies union. He also consider that the auditionee's song was a good choice for the chorus really let him belt out the notes.

"That'll be all." Belle announce with a gentle smile. "Thank you for coming here, we'll give you a call if we need you back."

"Thank you for your time." Jack did a quick bow. Soon the he left the building leaving a lot to be discuss among the three judges.

Hiccup and Gobber's eyes never left the blue eye boy. Both were amazed by his pipes and the charisma.

"It looks like we just found our… Jack." The middle age blonde comment with amusement. He tapped the brunette shoulder and use his other hand to point at the Disney judges. "Just look at those three, they're getting hype over it." Belle, Lumieré, And Gene we're buzzing with excitement, seeing the woman was gushing over the idea of instantly calling the him back to the stage. "Not to mention, he's quite the looker for the role. Just slap on that New Yorker accent and dye his hair a natural color, he's perfect."

Hiccup didn't say anything. Because he was still mesmerized of the whole peroformance. 'Much be nice to have that sort of confident.'

"I know how much you love musicals and want to take part in it." The brunette mutter cursed for saying what's on his mind. He looks up at his boss with tinge of sadness, knowing even if he wanted to randomly walk up on that stage and perform, disaster follows afterwards.

"No need, but I really appreciated your concern."

The audition continues with the boys before they switch the auditioners to the girls.

The past few were decent, but doesn't have to the appearance nor do they have the will to alter themselves. One had to decline politely when she was ask to be willing to dye her hair a natural color from her bright rainbow color hair. The judges were understanding for it help her with her confidence issues and sense of identity.

"Last but not least. Rapunzel Corona."

"Hey Hiccup." Gobber lightly tapped the younger boy's shoulder for he was too deep in judging each audition. He finally turn his toward his boss. "I best to get going. Closed up when it's over."

"Have a good night Gobber."

Light clicks can be heard from the stage. The tall teen turn his head to see a small blonde hair girl walking to center stage.

As much Hiccup is against all the cliches such as love at first sight. But he would never lie about the fact that this girl named Rapunzel is the most beautiful person Hiccup seen all day. She's wearing a simple outfit of a white shirt dress that reaches to her knees, accessorize with a brown braid belt, brown tied sandals. Adorning herself with locks of long blond hair tied in a simple braid, have a petite face with a pair of large round emerald eyes, and a bright and nervous smiles. The past girls that came here were pretty, but they had on makeup; some bold, some very vibrant, and some way too cakey. But this girl didn't had on any makeup... or at least is wearing a light coverage of foundation and concealer. He couldn't tell from where he's sitting.

"Hi..." The blonde clasp her hands behind her back. "Umm.. I should probably introduce myself..." She lower her volume in realization of what she should done that from the start. "I'm Rapunzel Corona, and I'll be singing Tightrope by Justin Paul & Benj Pasek from The Greatest Showman."

 **Some people long for a life that is simple and planned  
** **Tied with a ribbon  
** **Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land  
** **To follow what's written  
** **But I'd follow you to the great unknown**

 **Off to a world we call our own**

 **Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go  
** **We're walking the tightrope  
** **High in the sky  
** **We can see the whole world down below  
** **We're walking the tightrope**

 **Never sure, never know how far we could fall  
** **But it's all an adventure  
** **That comes with a breathtaking view**

 **Walking the tightrope**

 **With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
** **With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
** **With you**

Rapunzel's voice is astounding, practically blowing the roof off the place. Her voice vibrates with warmth as she sings the chorus. Through the second half of the chorus, the girl begin sway as she closes her eyes, getting lost in the song since all audition have to be a capella. By the time she's done, the three judges were speechless as well as Hiccup.

Silent filled the whole room as no one made a sound or move. The three Disney judges just stare blankly at Rapunzel would is also doing nothing.

Then all of a sudden the sound of a pair of hands clapping. All heads turn to see Hiccup didn't realize that he unconsciously stood up from his seat and began applauding for Rapunzel. He instantly stop when he met all four pairs of eyes on him, placing them under his arms along his side. The tall teen look away, but a stole a glance when his green eyes met the one who also have green eyes of her own.

"Thank you for coming." Gene the first to break the ice as he twirl a pen between his fingers. "We will give you a call if we're gonna need you again."

"T-thanks for giving me a chance." The blonde begin leaving the stage.

"Rapunzel," She stopped to meet the director's eyes. He smile proudly as if he father of a very talented daughter. "I have a feeling that we'll be seeing you soon." Bell and Lumiere shared the same facial expression.

Her face brighten with such glee. Her cheek rose a tint of pink as the smile on her face spread widen with gratefulness and hope.

"Okay!"

Before she disappear to the back stage. Her eyes was searching for something within the audience seats.

Hiccup who eventually look up during Gene's conversation with Rapunzel, tilted his head in confusion. Why is she still standing there? What is she looking for? A second later her eyes landed on the boy.

He froze on the spot.

Was it because he abruptly disturb the silence after her performance? Her voice was so amazing that he couldn't help but give the girl kudos.

What surprise him was the fact that she was smiling towards him. She gives a small wave as she left the room.

Paramount theater found their perfect Katherine.

And it seem obvious that they also found their perfect Jack.

Great.

* * *

 **STORY TIME: I've seen the Muppet movie that features Jason Segul & Amy Adams, but I've never seen The Greatest Showman, and it's the talk of the of the year for both the movie production and the Broadway community. My choir classmates had seen it and are obsessed with the soundtrack. I only listened to the soundtrack and I can see why it's so popular.**

 **And inspiration for Jack and Rapunzel's audition songs: There been that head-canon that Jack is a huge Disney ironically, despite the fact that he's from Dreamworks, where Rapunzel is Disney, but he does have a some-what childish personality. As for Rapunzel, there's this girl in my choir class, who is my upper classmate and a incredible soprano, sang the song Tightrope. This led me to have the princess sing that song for Mandy Moore is also a soprano.**


	3. The Afterwards of Jack's Audition

"I'm home!" Jack announce his present when he step through the front door. A strong Russian voice can be heard from the kitchen, responding to the teen's shout. Following the voice to see a older man infront of the kitchen stove.

"Hey Dad." He strolls in and taking a seat near the counter.

His father, originally focusing on making some soup, quickly turn the heat on the stove to low, then turn to meet his adoptive son with a smile.

Nicholas St. Frost, but most people call him North. A hugely built man with peach skin and rosy cheeks, have white hair and a long beard, and eyes of bright blue much like Jack's. Wearing a simple brown sweater and black slacks with matching black socks.

"Hello Jack. So how was the audition?"

"It went well… I think." The white haired teen began reflecting on his audition. To be honest… his song choice was childish, coming from a Disney movie, then he thought he might of stretch a note a little bit too much… He let out a sigh, leaning forward to place his elbows on the kitchen island. "I really hope I get the part. She really wants me to get the lead." He mutter That last part to himself, but the Russian man pick it up to easily.

"Jack…" North let out a sigh of his own. "Did you audition for the sake of hers. Again?" His eyebrows scrunch closer, knowing he's a little upset of his adoptive son's usual motives. This isn't the first time the young boy go out of his comfort zone (after all these years, does he even have one at this point?).

The boy hunch a little lower. Jack lips form a thin line, feeling tension all over his body, taking the strict silent as the answer.

"I get that you want to continue making her happy, doing whatever you can, before things get shaky." The father continued with concern. "But you have a life that's outside of hers, and you have to do these things only for yourself, not anyone else's. Soon you're only motivation is gonna… be gone. And there's nothing neither of us can do once that time come."

Jack's only response to hold back a frustrated groan. He understand what the older man is trying to tell him, but right now, he wants to makes the best with whatever little time he have with his sister. Not only that, after a nerve wracking audition, he didn't need this depressing reminder to darken his mood.

"Anyway… what song did you choose to perform?" The Russian awkwardly change the topic. The man turn his back on Jack, returning to the stove. Both are grateful as the boy play along with his topic change.

"Uh…" He lifted his head, relieve to not meet the blue eyes of his disappointed father. "Man or Muppet."

North blew a raspberry in the air, sputtering with a giggle. His hand flew to his mouth prevent himself from laughing… but failed as he next let out a hearty laugh. Jack cheeks reddened, knowing someone was gonna call him out for his childish song choice. He half knew and half didn't think the first person to do so was gonna be his own father.

"D-Dad!" The song actually was a good choice! It helped him show his range and his lung capacity for those long notes!

"I'm… sorry… it's," North speaking between laughter. "Just that… Ohhh, hhaha…" He took a couple of moment and deep breath to collect himself. "Sorry. It's just… that song is… a little childish, don't you think." The groan coming from the white hair teen answer his question.

"But it is a musical." Jack trying to protect his pride with bright red cheeks.

"From a kids movie."

Can't you give me credit that I know some musicals?" He whines where, at this point, the side of his face is on the cool counter. Disney musicals are the only one within the musical group he knows by heart; from their various storylines to almost all their songs, lyrics by lyrics. Anything outside of the Disney category is all a blank slate to the teen.

"The number of musicals from Disney, has more than some musicals. But still!" The smile on North's face stretch further. "You of perform songs from _The Great Comet 1812_! Like _Moscow, Pierre_ , or better— _The Opera_! Hah!"

The blank stare he's receiving from his son says it all.

"Oh boy. If this audition didn't allowed any Disney musicals. You my son, would of been, what's zee word… screwed."

* * *

It's been a week and a half since the audition. His anxiety on the rise for not knowing whether he got the call back or not. Ever since then, the white hair teen been checking his phone everyday from morning to the afternoon.

Right now he's pacing back in forth in his bedroom with his phone on top of his dresser, three feet away from him. He prop his arm and hand to have his teeth nibbling on his thumbnail. Did he miss a note in his song? Was he loud enough? The theater was spacious, and even though he sang without the instrumental, he felt like he wasn't loud enough. Could it be his enunciation was slurred?

Oh boy.

A knock on his door interrupt his nervousness. His shoulders tense up as his head snaps up. His back is facing his bedroom door, not turning around, he let the guest come in.

"Come in." Jack mentally scolded himself for his voice cracking.

Enter the room came his adoptive father.

"Something on your mind?" North's accent is filled with concern.

"What set that off?" Jack tries to play if off cooly when he turn to the older male. Masking his anxiety with his signature smirk. "I'm doing fine. Why would you think something went wrong?"

The Russian chuckle as he walk closer to his son. Putting a hand on the smaller male's shoulder and squeezing it lightly to assure that he's gonna stay here until Jack tells him what's really on his mind.

"I can tell you're nervous about something. Your footsteps gets louder the more you've become deep in thought."

Jack groans knowing his bedroom is on the second floor, above the kitchen where North was originally standing. "Alright, you win."

"It's been a week and a half since the audition, and I'm really nervous about the call...or never getting the call."

"I see…" North gingerly stroke his beard. "The good thing is you tried. And hearing on the day you came back from the audition, the judges seem to really like you. Whether you earn it or not. I believe that—"

A loud ring is heard from Jack's dresser. The owner of that mobile device practically pounce like a lion, carefully trying to not get any of his fingers hit the end call. Grabbing it off the dresser, his finger instantly hit the green button, not caring who the caller ID it belongs to.

"H-Hello." His blue eyes quickly look over at his father, who was also anxious as him.

"Is this Jackson Frost?" A familiar bubbly male voice rang from the other side of the call.

"Yeah...Yep…" He clear his throat. "Yes." Mentally smacking himself to the head for reply three different answers.

"This is Lumiere calling you… to say we're gonna need you back to see what else you can do." Jack let out a huge sigh of relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath. "We're thinking of two o'clock next weekend. Alright?"

"O-Okay. Yeah, I got time."

"Great! We can't wait to see again, monsieur."

"See ya then." Jack end the call. Taking deep breath to let his rapid beating heart to calm down. His eyes were huge as saucer when he turn to his father.

North nodded his head hesitatingly.

"I got a callback… From one of the...judges." The boy took the time to process what just happened. He blinks his confused eyes, the tension from muscle relaxed, and his heart finally slow to normal tempo, all in order to realize what just happened. "I GOT A CALL BACK!" That moment Jack could possibly do a backflip, but it wouldn't be enough to express his jubiant reaction.

North was feeling the same way. He approach his son in a huge (bone-crushing) hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Jack return the hug and bury his face into the Russian's broad shoulder.

"Thanks Dad…" he breath out.

When North finally release the white hair teen, his hands were still on the smaller male's shoulder. A that smile never leaving reveals pride for his talented boy. "I'm so proud of you." The Russian finally let go and turn to leave his bedroom. Before disappearing out of Jack's sight, he stated the next thing the boy is gonna do.

"I'm guessing you're gonna call her."

"Nah… it's best to call her once I officially get the role."

Jack is knowing for sure is getting the lead role.

He gonna need to step up his game.


	4. The Afterwards of Rapunzel's Audition

**Thanks for reading as always!**

* * *

Rapunzel waits outside the theater building for her father to pick her up. She still shaken from her audition with the Disney judges, but overall she's happy that she succeed in her performance. And even more so when that random brunette boy gave her an applaud for her, meaning she didn't screw up at all.

"I actually did it…" She mumble to herself in disbelief. Her first time in a theater, Rapunzel Corona actually sang in front of people! "I actually perform in public for the first time!" Dancing and cheering herself, she didn't realize that people were turning their head and giving the girl judging looks.

Someone car's was honking from the street across the building. She stop abruptly mid-dance about to have her face flushing scarlet, until she found the owner's car that was honking. A very familiar silver Volvo S60 cross country that Rapunzel knows who it belongs to. The window from the passenger's side reveal a man with brown hair, short match color beard and mustache, and eyes shine shade of blue. Rapunzel's father, Frederic Corona.

The girl smile wide as she check each side of the road. When the coast is clear, she made a beeline for it. Her father already unlocking the passenger door for his daughter to jump through the manually open door.

"Woah!" The brunette reach a hand out to ease his daughter into her seat. The warm smile always welcoming the blonde.

"Hey dad!" Shutting the door with an intense pull. Her father start the engine and checking his mirror before driving out. "Were you waiting long?"

"No, I came just in time. To see your little happy dance."

She awkwardly laughs knowing if her father seen it, probably a lot of people did.

"So how did the audition go?"

"It was insane…" Rapunzel let out all the air in her lungs. Taking a moment to regain it back to explain her story with as much details she can with huge gestures to convey her descriptions. "... It was so quiet, I thought I screwed up. But then this boy stood up from his seat and gave me an applaud. I think he's around my age, a theater major maybe? No one clapped but him. The judges were too busy discussing about my song, ahh, I didn't even notice that boy was there in the first place…"

"Then that means you did a wonderful job. I'm so proud of you." Remove on hand from the steering wheel, and open up his palm for his daughter to grab onto. She gladly accepted it as her smiles brighten the room in the car.

"Thanks dad…"

A week later she hasn't receive a call yet. Rapunzel been checking her phone every morning, afternoon, and evening, but no notification from the paramount theater group.

Right now the blonde girl is on her bed, lying on her stomach and her phone place in front of her face. Her chin positioning on her arm, she pout her lips as she keeps staring at her smartphone.

'Nothing at all…?' Frowning that she hasn't received any updates other than social media updates. She turns to a small cage that has a small green chameleon. "Hey Pascal, you think there's a chance I'm gonna get a part in something?" Her animal friend just tilt his head in confuse as he change into a different color to convey his feelings. Changing his color to white, confusion. She groans as she flip herself over onto her back.

"Maybe I did screwed up…" She looks back at her performance of her cover of the song Tightrope. Could it be she sang the first two words in the chorus too high? Maybe she gone too alto on the ending chorus? Could— No she didn't screwed up, that brunette boy clapped for her, meaning he liked her performance.

Someone's fist is knocking on her door.

"Come in."

Enter the room came Adrianna Corona: a woman with long brown hair that reaches her lower back, have almost the same face shape as Rapunzel's but some wrinkles are barely shown to compare differences. Wearing a simple royal purple casual dress shirt with quarters sleeves, a pair of white skinny jeans, and some black ballet flats.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I think it's better to hear words than guess color signal. No offense Pascal." The chameleon change to the color yellow as a sign of happy giggles.

"Hey mom…" Her plaster smile soon falter into a unsatisfy frown. She moves her arms to her sides, and dig her face into her blankets, sighing. "I'm a despicable human being…" She agonized through muffled sheets.

"Oh come on," Adrianna walk closer to the bed. Setting herself down beside her sad daughter. "Don't be like that. I bet you blew everyone away with your song."

"But I haven't gotten a call from the theater. No updates, notification… nothing." Lifting her face to turn to meet identical eyes of emerald. "Which is weird… Gene said something about seeing me again."

"Well there you go! Then it means you landed the role." The long-haired brunette brighten her tone, but daughter wasn't buying it. Adrianna clear her throat as her lips change from their proud smile to an unreadable straight line. "Rapunzel, I get what you're feeling—believe me, I've been through it many times before— But you shouldn't quickly assume that you have lost. If that Gene guy said that you're gonna be meeting again, then that means the role is guaranteed to be yours, or you are expected to be the ultimate election to other judges."

"More judges…?" Rapunzel question the process of the whole audition. The thought of it is frightening. Then again… the theater owner respected very highly of her and her voice. If the role is promised, then it's a promise that shall be fulfilled and repay. "You know what? I got through my first audition, which was nerve-wracking, but if those three really like me… then it would raise my chances! I can believe to sing through the next one!"

"That's my girl!" The two female share a brief tight hug. "You already made us so proud…We couldn't be anymore prouder."

"Thanks mom."

Next afternoon her phone rang. Rapunzel heard it loud and clear, despite the phone is in the next room and while she's taking a shower. Immediately turning off the hot water and wrapping a towel around her body, she bolted out the bathroom and to her bedroom, launching herself to her nightstand to pick up her phone.

"Hello?!"

"Rapunzel Corona, correct?" A gentle voice is heard on the other side, almost sounding secretive.

"Yes…?" Mentally smacking herself for questioning her own name.

"Well…" the voice decrescendo that Rapunzel press the phone against her ear very close. "Buenas tardes señorita! You're in!" It blurted itself in a thundering tone she instantly stretch her arm out in order to not lose her hearing. Recognizing who would pull this kind of announcement is…

The owner of the theater, Gene!

"I'm what?" The girl couldn't believe her (almost damaged) ear of what she just heard.

"You're our winner! We'll be seeing you next week at 2:30. Have a nice day, Katherine Pulitzer." And the phone call end.

Her parents smile widely as they hear a girly squeal of success, coming from the second floor above them in their household.

* * *

 **And there you go! Our two callbacks have been successful!**

 **Critique and suggestion are very much helpful! Leave a review!**


End file.
